memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Constitution (novel)
Introduction (blurb) Continuing the powerful story of Jim Kirk's lost friend, the man who helped shape a Starfleet captain.... Gary Mitchell is dead, killed by his best friend for the sake of his ship. As Captain Kirk returns home in sadness, he recalls the first time he held Gary's life in his hands: Seven years earlier, the two men have been assigned to the U.S.S. Constitution, Gary as chief navigator and Kirk as second officer, when the starship comes to the defense of an alien world menaced by ruthless invaders. An early attack leaves both the captain and the first officer in comas, and Jim Kirk must take command for the first time. He finds himself with only one chance to defeat the heavily armed enemy -- but the cost may be Gary Mitchell's life! Summary References Characters :Daniel Alden • Anyoqq • Augenthaler • David Bailey • Banks • Henry Beason • Beltre • Blosser • Borrik • Clifford Brent • Chafin • Christine Chapel • • Francis Damion • Scott Darnell • Elizabeth Dehner • Dezago • Harris Eggleton • John Farrell • • Garrovick • Jack Gaynor • Gilhooley • Green • • Herzog • Akira Hirota • Ibrach • Anita Jankowski • Kang, son of K'naiah • Keyes • James T. Kirk • Konerko • John Kyle • Lidell • Livingstone • Darick Lynch • Ellen Mangione • Masefield • Ethan Mathews • Leonard McCoy • McKone • • Gary Mitchell • Ojibwe • Tammy O'Shea • • Pavano • Piniella • Mark Piper • Polcovich • Poquette • Rawitzer • Edward Rayburn • Reboulet • Reggis • Saylor • Montgomery Scott • Serling • Smiley • Barbara Smith • Spock • John Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Tolan • Tomberlin • Joe Tormolen • Christina Velasquez • Vodis Vodanis • Vosberg • Mariah Willoughby • Wooten • Yu • Zuleta Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • Locations :Alcatraz • Alpha Ortelina • Alpha Ortelina VII • Arronus VII • Barcelona • Capella IV • Cerebus Prime • Delanos VI • Indish III • Klingon Neutral Zone • Linyar II • Mos'rammi IX • Murfreesboro • Sordinia IV • Starbase 16 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 29 • Starbase 33 • Tenekratus IV • Tycho IV • Velarrh VII • Wyoming Races and cultures :Ceebriian • Dedderac • Hiinkan • Human • Iltrasian • Klingon • N'shaii • Oritixx • Sordinian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • coma • deuterium injector • Hiinkan Plague • muon • plastiskin • star system • starship • time Ranks and titles :captain • first officer • lieutenant • navigator • second officer • yeoman Other references :Amazing Grace • Baliba'an fertility goddess • coffee • Latinum honor medallion • Mandreggan moonblossom • monograph • planet • three-dimensional chess • tuna casserole • Vertigranen incense cluster • year Appendices Background The novel cover art depicts James T. Kirk and Gary Mitchell wearing the Constitution assignment patch insignia, easily differentiated from the Enterprise insignia, having the same top form but missing one of the lower corners of the design. file:constitution cmd insignia.png|Command division patch. file:constitution sci insignia.jpg|Sciences division patch. file:constitution ops insignia.jpg|Operations division patch. Connections | after1= | type2= novel| series2= TOS| format2= novel| before2= | after2= | prevpocket= | nextpocket= The Landing Party | voyages1= TOS| adbefore1= | adafter1= The Landing Party | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2265| date1=2257 | prevdate1=Burning Dreams | nextdate1=The Great Starship Race | }} External link * category:books Category:TOS novels